


Just Try It

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired by official art, M/M, Mistaken For A Couple, Painting, Pre-Relationship, TsukiHina Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He knew it wouldn’t necessarily be calmer around Hinata, but there was less chance of getting covered by paint. He wasn’t looking forward to working with him alone, however. Lately, the mood between them had been… different, and he didn’t know how to deal with it just yet.Tsukihina Week 2019 Day 3: Hanahaki AU/Mistaken for a Couple





	Just Try It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent official art! https://twitter.com/animehaikyu_com/status/1155706614092951553?s=20

Tsukishima paused outside the closed door, his hand outstretched toward the knob. It didn’t matter that his headphones were covering his ears, blasting music to block out everything else, he could still hear the bickering inside the room. He winced and debated hiding but they were short-handed as it was, especially since he spotted Kenma sneaking into a broom closet as he slipped one of his games out of his pocket. Besides, the step ladder he went to retrieve was digging painfully into his shoulder and he was anxious to hand it off to someone else.

Bracing himself, he entered the room and winced at the chaos within. It wasn’t enough that the bunch of them were using all different colors of paint to splash up on the walls, each group had their own colored jumpsuits to further enhance Tsukishima’s headache. He was thankful when Yaku spotted him first and greeted him with a wide grin as he sped over to him.

“Thanks, Tsukishima! By the way, have you seen Kenma?”

“Did you send him out to get something as well?”

“No, but I think he might have escaped when we weren’t looking. Oh well, thanks for the ladder.”

Tsukishima nodded as he handed it off, grateful that Yaku didn’t press him any further. If it had been Hinata or Kageyama shirking their duties, he would have given them up instantly. But he could identify with Kenma and his need to get away. Just because he couldn’t didn’t mean he was going to be a dick about it… at least not to _him_.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to the wall their team was in charge of, frowning when he saw only Hinata there. Glancing around, he spotted the third member of their group hanging out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi instead. It was Iwaizumi who was working diligently on their wall as Oikawa and Kageyama each held onto a single open bucket of paint.

“He asked me to pour it out, Oikawa-san!” Kageyama growled through clenched teeth, not even minding the droplets of green splashing over his hands.

“_We_ are a team, Tobio-chan. Go back to your own!”

“What the hell are you two arguing about? Just someone pour the damn paint!” Iwaizumi barked, but neither seemed ready to give up. 

Tsukishima snickered and hurried away from the impending disaster. He knew it wouldn’t necessarily be calmer around Hinata, but there was less chance of getting covered by paint. He wasn’t looking forward to working with him alone, however. Lately, the mood between them had been… different, and he didn’t know how to deal with it just yet.

As he approached Hinata, he froze when he saw Hinata stand up on his tiptoes to reach higher, even though he was already on the top rung of the ladder. It started to wobble, and Tsukishima instinctively lunged forward to catch him. Everything happened so fast that he suddenly found himself flat on his back, pain shooting in his ass from the impact, and a heavy mass of orange draped over him. 

Hinata’s head rose from Tsukishima’s chest, his cheeks bright red except for a splotch of green and blue paint. His eyes widened in shock and he flew up to a sitting position, still straddling Tsukishima’s waist.

“Ahh, sorry Tsukki!”

“You idiot, you should know better than to stand on a ladder like that.”

“I know, but I wanted to get the top bit.”

“You didn’t need to when you have two team members with you who could have easily gotten it.”

Hinata’s eyebrows darted together and his cheeks puffed out in a pout. Tsukishima used every ounce of self-control he had not to poke them.

“I don’t need your help! You might be tall, but I can jump higher than you can.”

“You shouldn’t jump while painting or it’s going to look like shit.”

“It would not! I’d make sure of it.”

Tsukishima sighed and shut his eyes, too exhausted to argue anymore. Seeing nothing, however, made him more aware of the heat pouring into him from Hinata’s body. It was in the worst possible position, too, and if he remained there any longer, not even his jumpsuit would be able to disguise the effect it would have on him.

He sat up with a huff, his hands going straight for Hinata’s waist. “Come on, get off of me.”

Hinata didn’t budge. He cocked his head up at Tsukishima and smirked. “That’s not how you ask. What do you say, Tsukki?”

“If you don’t get the hell off me, I’m going to pick you up and dip your head in a bucket of paint,” Tsukishima grumbled, leaning his head closer to Hinata’s until their foreheads were nearly touching. He gripped tighter on Hinata’s waist and tried prying him off, but the runt was always stronger than he thought. His smirk widened a little more.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear,” Hinata said, his tone soft and playful. 

_Damn it, Hinata_, Tsukishima thought, pinching his lips together as heat flooded his face. He tried one more time to shake Hinata off his lap, but it backfired when Hinata clenched his legs around Tsukishima’s waist. His mind spun off in a hundred dangerous directions and he was starting to wonder if the best course of action would be to punch Hinata’s face.

“Oh ho? What’s this?” Kuroo purred as he knelt beside him, grinning at each of them in turn. “I appreciate you two having an intimate moment, but your team is the furthest behind.”

“Ack!” Hinata yelped and somersaulted backward off Tsukishima’s lap. He bounded back to the wall and began spreading paint across it in a fury. 

Tsukishima, however, wasn’t quite ready to move for a reason that was making him increasingly self-conscious. If only he could make Kuroo disappear.

“What’s wrong, Tsukki? Do you need a cold drink? Perhaps… a bathroom break?” he suggested as he began to sputter with laughter. It was just what Tsukishima needed to shove him away and stagger to his feet.

“I’m fine. Perhaps you should worry about your own wall, Kuroo-san.”

“Yaku and I are kicking ass, we’re doing fine.”

“You mean I’m _going_ to kick your ass if you don’t get over here.”

“Yes, mom,” Kuroo droned, rolling his eyes as he joined his teammate.

A quick glance around the room told Tsukishima that they weren’t _too_ far behind, although it would help if Kageyama wasn’t messing around with other teams. Now, instead of fighting with Oikawa, he seemed to be hypnotized as Akaashi gently wiped the paint off his arms and hands. Tsukishima wondered if he would eventually find his way back to their wall and couldn’t decide if that would be a good thing or a bad one. 

He sighed and picked up a paint roller on a long handle. Dipping it into their paint tray, he got to work spreading blue across their wall in long, methodical stripes. Now that Hinata was focused on their work, they worked together surprisingly well. Occasionally their eyes would meet, a challenging look from Hinata, and the shrimp would work faster. Tsukishima didn’t feel the need to work faster but somehow, he was compelled to. 

Hinata was finally getting the hang of his own roller, using just the handle and taking care of all the lower parts while Tsukishima concentrated on the top. When they came to a point where they nearly collided, Hinata ducked underneath Tsukishima’s handle and squatted as he shuffled along. Tsukishima snickered, amused by how ridiculous he looked. He also couldn’t resist stepping closer, using his long legs to try tripping him up.

“Ahh, Tsukki, cut it out!”

“Cut what out? I’m just doing my job.”

“Go somewhere else!”

“But I was here first.”

“You’re throwing off my rhythm.”

“I think we both know that you don’t have any rhythm whatsoever.”

“What would you know about it?!” 

Tsukishima could see it coming, or perhaps he was finally able to predict the shrimp’s actions. Hinata took a deep breath and threw his body backward, attempting to shove his back into Tsukishima’s legs. Tsukishima had already spread them out, however, and Hinata landed on his back between Tsukishima’s legs.

It worked out exactly as Tsukishima predicted except for one embarrassing factor: Hinata had been holding onto his paint roller. Tsukishima stared down at the blue stripe running down his crotch and between his legs in horror as Hinata struggled to get up. Before he could manage it, Tsukishima whirled around, his feet planted on either side of Hinata’s body and pointed a finger at his crotch.

“Look what you did!” 

“It’s not my fault! You moved!”

“You were trying to knock me back, of course I moved!”

“It’s not that bad! You can wipe most of it off,” Hinata said with a roll of his eyes. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and raised it up to the blue stripe. Tsukishima squawked and hopped away just in time.

“What are you doing?!”

“I was going to wipe it!”

“Do you realize _where_ you were about to touch?”

“Yeah, on the paint— oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_,” Tsukishima mocked. He sighed and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. At least he was wearing a jumpsuit and not regular clothes. And he certainly wasn’t the only one with paint on their jumpsuit, although his was definitely the most humiliating.

“You know, Tsukki,” Bokuto said, appearing by his side and resting his elbow on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “if you’re uncomfortable with Hinata touching your junk, you should discuss it properly. The cornerstone of a good relationship is communication… so I hear.”

“Wait, we’re not—”

“But if you _are _into it, you shouldn’t put the little guy off for very long! He’s a hot-blooded male just like me, aren’t you, Hinata?”

“Yeah!” Hinata cheered as he bounced onto his feet. “Wait, what are we talking about?”

“Bokuto-san, Hinata and I aren’t a couple.”

“Suuuure you aren’t,” Bokuto laughed, giving an obscene wink before turning away. “Akaaaashhhiiii! We’re falling behind!”

“We wouldn’t be if you weren’t bothering Karasuno.”

Tsukishima sighed and looked around the room. “Where the hell is Kageyama now?”

“Oh, sorry!” Kuroo called, glancing at Tsukishima over his shoulder. “He didn’t seem to be doing anything, so I sent him to search for Kenma.”

“He won’t find him. He’s an idiot,” Tsukishima grumbled and turned back to their own wall. He paused when he found Hinata staring back at him, nervously messing with the paint roller in his hands.

“I’m sorry about painting your crotch, Tsukishima. I really didn’t mean to.”

“I wouldn’t think you’d do it on purpose. If you want to make it up to me, hurry up and get painting. This whole ordeal has been exhausting.”

“I think it’s been fun!”

“You would.”

Hinata chuckled as he dipped his roller in the paint and began spreading it at the last bit of wall. “I think you’re having more fun than you’d like to admit.”

“Impossible. The fact that you think so makes you that much more idiotic.”

“Nah, I just know you better than you think I do.”

Tsukishima managed to keep his face stoic as his mind raged with unnecessary thoughts. It wasn’t fair that he and Hinata were on two totally different planes, the whole thing confusing him to insanity. Hinata is friendly to everyone, not just him. But very few people are friendly to Tsukishima, and so he can’t help but find Hinata special. So what if he says he _knows_ him? Hinata has proven that he can be observant when the situation calls for it, and he cares for a lot of people, not just him. 

Thankfully, Hinata didn’t press the subject and they fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their wall. Once it was complete, they both set down their paint rollers and looked it over carefully, making sure that they didn’t miss any spots. When he was satisfied, Tsukishima glanced around the room and found that they were the first ones to complete their wall… miraculously.

He turned back to Hinata to inform him of their success but froze at the sight of Hinata’s ass sticking up in the air. He was bending over, replacing the lid to the paint can but was taking his time doing it. Tsukishima smirked as he stared down at it, the two plump ass cheeks pressing against his bright orange jumpsuit.

He moved on instinct, picking up a spare brush with some leftover paint on it and swiped it across Hinata’s backside. Hinata squawked and straightened up, peering over his shoulder to view the damage.

“What the hell?!”

“Just a little bit of revenge, anything I can do to improve it, really.”

“Tsukishimaaaaa!” Hinata yelled, launching himself on top of him. This time Tsukishima was able to stay on his feet, but he staggered under Hinata’s weight. He blocked Hinata’s paint roller with his arm and winced at the cold, goopy paint running down his skin and into his sleeve. 

He set himself down on his knees and tried wrestling Hinata to the floor. His paintbrush accidentally swiped underneath Hinata’s nose, giving him a bright blue mustache to Tsukishima’s delight. He squeezed his eyes shut as he belted out laughter, his stomach aching from it. 

His laughter was stilled, however, when Hinata’s arm wrapped around his neck and his warm breath ghosted over his face. Tsukishima opened his eyes to find Hinata’s face right in front of him, a smug grin on his face despite the layer of blue paint above his lips.

“Missed a spot, Tsukki,” he whispered and dabbed his paintbrush against Tsukishima’s chin. He giggled at the effect and Tsukishima couldn’t find it in him to be pissed off. Instead, he felt warm and playful, looking Hinata over to find where he needed a dash of paint next. 

A flash of light distracted them both and they turned to find a crowd surrounding them, everyone with their phones out.

“Bokuto, damn it! Why would you use your flash?!”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was on!”

“It’s fine,” Oikawa assured him, his smile devilish as he stared at his phone. “I’ve got plenty of cute images to share with everyone. Ah, young love.”

“Wait, no— we’re not together!” Tsukishima protested but everyone rolled their eyes. Yaku, at least, smiled sympathetically as he scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry, Tsukishima, but you look way too comfortable with him on your lap. And he seems happy enough to be there. I’d seriously punch someone if they tried to get me on their lap.”

“He he, I’d love to see them try,” Kuroo snickered.

“What’s going on?” a voice said by the door and everyone turned to find Kageyama standing there with Kenma peeking his head around him.

“Kageyama! Tell them that Hinata and I aren’t together.”

Kageyama’s cool blue eyes traveled over him and Hinata, remaining silent for an agonizing minute while everyone waited. “You aren’t?”

Tsukishima groaned and stretched back on the floor, covering his face with his hands while the entire room flooded with laughter. At least with the presence of Kageyama and Kenma, they all went back to finishing their walls and cleaning up, giving Tsukishima an ounce of peace. The only thing keeping him from removing his hands from his face was the weight still present on his lap.

“Are you going to get off of me one of these days?”

“Maybe,” Hinata said, and Tsukishima could feel him lean forward until their stomachs were pressed together. If the moment lasted much longer, he _would_ need to take a bathroom break and there was a chance that he’d be crazy enough to drag Hinata with him. “Tsukki? Maybe we should actually start going out?”

“Huh?!” Tsukishima asked, removing his hands and propping himself on his elbows. He regretted it immediately. Hinata was smiling back at him, but it was shy and adorable as he teased his bottom lip between his teeth. Something twitched in his jumpsuit, right below a layer of blue paint.

“I mean, it makes sense, doesn’t it? Everyone thinks we’re dating anyway, and I wouldn’t mind making it official. Do you really not like me?” he asked, his eyebrows pinching together while his damn eyes got adorably huge. 

“Um, no, I mean, I don’t _dislike_ you,” Tsukishima mumbled, trying to look anywhere but Hinata.

“Can you be a bit more specific?” 

“Oy!” Kageyama snapped as he grabbed Hinata’s jumpsuit and lifted him off Tsukishima. “Help me clean this shit up.”

“Leave me alone, Bakageyama! You’re the one who didn’t help us paint!”

“Idiot! I was still helping.”

“Hey,” Tsukishima snapped as he struggled onto his feet. He glared in Kageyama’s face as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and yanked him back. “He’s right, we did our part. You get clean-up duty and we’re going to relax… somewhere else.”

Before Kageyama could argue, Tsukishima pulled Hinata to the door and rushed out of it, determined to make it before the other teams could heckle them any further. Once the door shut behind them, he released Hinata from his arms and sighed. 

“Um, so, where are we going?”

Tsukishima startled at the question and turned toward him, snorting at the dried blue mustache on Hinata’s face. “To the bathroom. We need to get cleaned up.”

“Oh, right,” Hinata said but remained still, pursing his lips as he stared up at Tsukishima. 

With a resigned sigh, Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the bathroom. “Fine, we can date for real.”

“Really?!”

“But you better make it worth my while.”

“I will! Now I can clean your crotch off whenever I want.”

“Please do not _ever_ say that again.”

Hinata giggled and squeezed his hand. “Okay. We can do other things.”

Tsukishima pressed his lips together, trying to force away the smile emerging on them. He hated to admit how much he liked the sound of that. And if Hinata tried to clean his crotch off anyway, well, he’d probably enjoy that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this fic (*≧∀≦*) I hope you all enjoyed it as well!


End file.
